La generación perdida
by Cris Snape
Summary: Diecinueve años después, Harry Potter piensa que todo va bien. Quizá su opinión sería distinta si preguntara a los chicos de la tercera generación. Esta historia participa en el Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"
1. Perdida en el amor

**LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero __**"Doce meses, una historia" **__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**1**

**Roxanne**

**Perdida en el amor**

* * *

Tiene doce años y lo único que desea es recibir una carta de San Valentín que no sea de sus primos o de su hermano diciéndole lo maja que es y lo bien que juega al quidditch.

Roxanne está sentada en su lugar habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor, viendo con envidia como todas a su alrededor cuchichean y se ríen mientras leen los mensajes recibidos. Se repite una y otra vez que no debería importarle porque San Valentín es una tontería que sólo le gusta a las niñas cursis. Y ella no es una niña cursi, no señor. Es una chica fuerte que vuela como los ángeles y que se va a convertir en la mejor jugadora de quidditch de su generación.

Pero le importa, así que cuando una lechuza entra volando y deja caer un sobre rojo frente a ella, el corazón le da un vuelco de la emoción. No se da cuenta de que en la mesa de Ravenclaw, un grupito de chicas de su curso se ríen con malicia. Extiende las manos para coger su carta y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que es una **howler.**

Quiere salir corriendo o que se la trague la tierra, lo que ocurra antes. Ve como la howler entra en ebullición y se ve obligada a abrirla. No puede ser tan malo. ¿Cierto?

Pero lo es.

—_¡Fea, gorda, fracasada! ¿Creías que era una carta de amor? ¡Ja! Tú nunca recibirás una porque nadie te quiere._

Y ya. La howler se consume hasta quedar echa cenizas. Roxanne sólo se mueve cuando escucha las risas procedentes de la mesa de Ravenclaw y sale corriendo. No se da cuenta de que sus compañeros de casa están indignados y dispuestos a defender su honor porque está demasiado ocupada buscando un lugar en el que meter la cabeza.

Corre y corre y solo se detiene cuando alguien la agarra del brazo. No ha escuchado a Fred llamándola una y otra vez. Desde que están en Hogwarts no le hace mucho caso por aquello de ser mayor y tener una reputación que mantener, pero ese día parece muy preocupado.

—¡Roxanne! ¡Para!

—¡Déjame!

—No te dejo. ¿Estás bien?

—¡No! —Aunque no quiere hacerlo, llora—. ¿Cómo voy a estar bien?

—Esas niñas son unas idiotas —Fred le aparta el pelo de la cara y la mira a los ojos—. Pero esto no va a quedar así.

—¿No? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Ya lo verás.

Roxanne sabe que cuando Fred se lo propone, puede ser muy cabrón. Sabe que va a armar una muy gorda y asiente, reconfortada. Aunque a veces tiene sus dudas, la familia siempre estará allí para apoyarla, sea San Valentín o no. Y cuando una semana después a las idiotas de Ravenclaw les crecen orejas de burro, Roxanne es feliz.

* * *

_Según Word, el texto tiene 468 palabras, así que no me he pasado. ¿Reviews?_


	2. Perdida en el armario

**LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Marzo __**"Doce meses, una historia" **__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**2**

**Lily**

**Perdida en armario**

Lily Potter acaba de cumplir los seis años. Su color favorito es el rosa y una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer en el mundo es ir de compras con mamá porque ella casi siempre deja que elija su propia ropa. Es una niña coqueta que sabe muy bien cómo ponerse lacitos en el pelo para resultar adorable pero que, por desgracia, empieza a tener demasiados vestidos. Hay algunos que ya no le gustan y por eso quiere sacarlos del armario.

Lleva por lo menos cinco minutos dedicada a tan ingrata labor. Ha tenido que subirse en una silla para alcanzar las perchas y ya tiene varios modelitos tirados en el suelo, casi todos en color rosa. Papá, que es el hombre más bueno del universo, a veces le habla de las niñas pobres que no tienen dinero para comprarse vestidos y Lily ha decidido que les va a regalar algunos. Es pequeña, cierto, pero sueña con ser igual de buena que papá.

La verdad es que las niñas que no usan vestidos rosas le dan mucha pena. Igual que Kreacher, que siempre va por ahí vestidos con harapos y que se echa a llorar como un bebé cuando papá le ofrece la posibilidad de ponerse ropa decente. Lily no entiende qué significa eso de la prenda y la libertad, pero está convencida de que su elfo doméstico sería mucho más feliz llevando un vestidito rosa. Después de todo, ella siempre está muy contenta cuando se los pone.

Convencida de que acaba de tener la idea más genial del mundo, Lily sonríe y se baja de la silla de un salto. Selecciona el mejor de sus vestidos previamente descartados y llama a Kreacher. La criatura no tarda nada en aparecer. Aunque es feo y gruñón, Lily le tiene mucho cariño.

—¿En qué puede ayudar Kreacher a la amita? ¿Quiere que le prepare la merienda?

—No tengo hambre —Lily niega enérgicamente con la cabeza y extiende los brazos—. Mira, Kreacher.

—La amita tiene ropa muy bonita.

—¡Es para ti!

Cree que el elfo saltará de alegría, pero lo que hace es poner cara de miedo y tirarse de las orejas.

—¡No, no, no! Kreacher es un elfo bueno. ¡No, por favor!

—Pero…

Lily no entiende nada. Sólo sabe que Kreacher se pone absolutamente histérico y que no es buena idea intentar regalarle ropa. No lo hará nunca más.

* * *

_Según Word, son 400 palabras justas. ¿Reviews?_


	3. Perdido en el Día de los Inocentes

**LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Abril __**"Doce meses, una historia" **__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**3**

**Albus**

**Perdida en el Día de los Inocentes**

* * *

Podría decirse que Albus Potter ha empezado el día con mal pie. Para empezar, se ha tropezado al levantarse de la cama y se ha golpeado la nariz contra el suelo. Ha tenido que bajar a la enfermería, sangrando como un cerdo y en pijama, para enfrentarse a la enfermera Pomfrey, bruja vetusta con un mal humor que es peor cada año que pasa. Como consecuencia de ello ha llegado tarde al desayuno y a clase de Transformaciones y ha tenido que soportar las pullas de sus compañeros de cuarto porque _"¡Joder! Mira que eres torpe, Potter"._

Pero eso no ha sido lo peor. No. Lo peor ha sido tener que soportar como Scorpius le gastaba una broma tras otra: que si ahora se me caen los ojos al suelo, que si un poquito más tarde me arrancas el brazo de cuajo. Supuestamente debería estar acostumbrado a eso y Scorpius se ha reído en su cara, así que Albus ha decidido darle una lección. Pero tiene un problema: no sabe gastar bromas. No ha sabido nunca y duda que a esas alturas de su vida vaya a aprender. Por suerte, uno siempre puede contar con la complicidad de la familia.

Aborda a James durante la comida. Su hermano está estudiando porque tiene un examen a primera hora de la tarde. Albus se sienta a su lado y le quita el libro sin muchos miramientos.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué haces, gusano? ¡Dame el libro ahora mismo!

—No hasta que me ayudes.

—Espérate hasta la tarde. Tengo que repasar un par de cosas de la poción de…

—Pociones se te da genial —Albus esconde el libro debajo de su trasero y recibe a cambio una mirada asesina—. No te hace falta estudiar.

—¡Venga, Al! De verdad que…

—Cuanto antes me ayudes, antes te lo devolveré.

James bufa, se mete en la boca un trozo de filete de ternera y mastica como si la vida le fuera en ello. Después se bebe medio vaso de agua y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tengo que gastarle una broma a Scorpius. Lleva todo el día molestándome.

—¿Por qué te has reventado las narices bien tempranito?

—No, tronco. Hoy es el Día de los Inocentes.

James le mira con pasmo, como si no supiera qué importante evento se está celebrando.

—¡Ostras! ¡Es verdad!

—Entonces. ¿Me ayudas?

—Vamos a ver, enano. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé idear bromas?

—Fred y tú…

—He ahí el _quid_ de la cuestión. Fred.

Albus mira a su primo, quien parece muy ocupado intentando ligarse a una chica.

—Pregúntale a él, anda. Y devuélveme el libro.

Albus asiente. Le ha sorprendido un poco que James no sea heredero directo del cerebro bromista de su mítico abuelo, aunque la esperanza no está perdida del todo. Seguro que a Fred se le ocurren un par de ideas geniales para atormentar a Scorpius. No puede esperar para escucharlas y llevarlas a la práctica.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
